


I Have a Plan

by Mad_Muse_Musings



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 21:55:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1444270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Muse_Musings/pseuds/Mad_Muse_Musings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Natasha being stuck in medical together is never a good idea. Natasha does have good ideas though.</p><p>Natasha's POV of my story <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1407805"> Escape Plan </a></p>
            </blockquote>





	I Have a Plan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Geeky_MikaBoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geeky_MikaBoo/gifts), [lola381pce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lola381pce/gifts), [cynatnite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynatnite/gifts).



If there was one thing that Natasha would firmly put in the category of loathe, it would be being stuck in Medical with Clint, for any extended period of time. This was not happening to her, she was not going to spend an undetermined amount of time in medical with the worst patient known to man as her roommate.

All because the villain of the week had decided that biochemical warfare is what everyone needed in their life. Which, in the grand scheme of thing was pretty stupid, considering that even if he had made some magical concoction it would only work on her and Clint. And she was going to have to talk with medical about trying to strap her down to anything, because Phil had simply watched with a bit of amusement reaching his eyes while she beat the crap out of a few of the new med staff who apparently hadn’t gotten the memo.

“I feel fucking fine! Let us out!” Clint yelled, drawing Natasha’s attention.

“You know that isn’t happening until they do all their fancy science shit on that weapon.” Natasha muttered back, trying to keep the annoyance out of her voice.

“Like that crack pot could actually make something that would work. He couldn’t even think his plan through well enough to know it would only work on a third of us!”

“Yea, well…” Natasha trailed off, letting a smirk play across her lips while her brain started working. She was not going to stay in medical unless she had to, and what better way to speed up that time line than to annoy the med staff?

“Oh god, what are you thinking?”

Natasha looked at him with the confusion playing across her face that she felt, Clint was never one to turn down a bad idea, hell he was normally the one to come up with the piss poor ideas.

“Maybe I have been dating Phil a little too long?”

“Ya think? Anyway…” Natasha responded rubbing her hands together. “I bet they will let us out of here quicker if we are inappropriate while they are monitoring us.”

“You’ve been around Tony way too much. Not that that is a complaint, just an observation. What are you thinking my devious little Russian?” Clint asked.

Natasha rolled her eyes. “After that line? Cutting your tongue out. Seriously though, what is the most inappropriate thing you can think of, while being confined to a bed?” She responded, arching an eye brow, patiently waiting for Clint to get on the same page as her.

“Masturbation?” Clint asked, his voice betraying just how on board he was with the idea, even without conformation that it was Natasha’s plan.

“Of course.” She responded with a grin before carefully wiggling her way out of the thin white cotton boy shorts that they always seemed to shove her into every time they brought her to medical. A second later she balled them up and threw them across the room to land on the visitor chair before grinning at Clint. “Those things are fucking awful.” And they were, they gave the illusion of being panties but in all actuality they were so thin they didn’t do much more than pretend to block someone’s view, and god they were itchy.

Natasha missed Clint throwing his own boxers on top of the chair though, her eyes already closed as she retreated to the particular fantasy she had picked out for this. Because she had a list of favorites, but this called for the big guns.

Melinda had been the person to teach her what would become her signature move, but everyone seemed to forget it had been Melinda’s first. But not Natasha. Natasha absolutely remembered the first time The Calvary came out of her self-imposed administration exile to spar with her and the fantasies that were born that day, mixing with the actual memory.

_“I want to teach you something.” Melinda said, casually stepping into the boxing ring, her back to Natasha, giving the younger woman an excellent view of Melinda’s ass in the shorts she was wearing with the black sports bra._

_“And you are?”_

_“Melinda May.”_

_“The Calvary.”_

_“Call me that again and I won’t show you the move, I will make sure it ends your life.”_

_Natasha backed up and put her hands up, trying to show she didn’t mean anything by it. “I didn’t know you didn’t wear it like a badge of honor like me and Clint.”_

_Melinda rolled her eyes before stretching quickly and moving to stand right in front of Natasha. “You like hand to hand, yes?”_

_Natasha nodded her answer but before she could say anything Melinda had launched herself at her, perching on Natasha’s shoulders and squeezing Natasha’s head with her thighs and riding her down onto the mat. Melinda rolled off with ease, a raised eye brow her only expression as Natasha panted on the mat trying to figure out what the fuck had just happened. And then they spent hours with Melinda teaching her the small details, until finally Natasha managed to launch herself high enough to wrap her thighs around Melinda’s head, shifting her weight to throw them both onto the mat. And oh what a mistake that was._

_Her knees touched the mat and Melinda’s face was pressed so close to the apex of her thighs that she could feel the warm breath from Melinda panting almost as if she hadn’t been wearing yoga pants and panties at all._

And in actuality, Natasha had gotten up quickly and fled the gym to her room at HQ, slamming the door and throwing herself into bed to handle the wetness that had amassed so quickly between her legs. But this wasn’t reality, and Natasha was more than happy to explore what she really wanted to happen.

_Melinda reached up and put her hands on Natasha’s hips, pulling her down, before Melinda placed a kiss against her fabric covered center, but the fabric might as well not have been there. Natasha bit her lower lip, moaning Melinda’s name before rolling over onto her back and removing the yoga pants and panties with a speed that should have been embarrassing._

_Melinda quickly put herself between Natasha’s legs, with a smirk playing across her face. “So eager Ms. Romanoff. I am starting to think the rumors of your sexual prowess are greatly exaggerated if sparing gets you there this quick. And in public.” Melinda clicked her tongue before getting comfortable between the younger woman’s legs and licking down the inside of her naked thighs. But she skipped right over Natasha’s center, smirking when Natasha groaned in frustration at being denied._

_But that didn’t last long, Melinda had very little patience for teasing, and was wrapping her lips around Natasha’s clit when the door to the gym opened, a clear view from the boxing ring where Natasha was being ravished like a meal, not she was complaining._

_“God Melinda, what did I tell you about having sex with the newbies without me. It’s really not nice.” Maria Hill called, before the distinct sound the door locking echoed above Natasha’s panting._

_“You do – ah – this a lot?” Natasha asked, looking down at the woman between her legs, fingers wrapped and black-blue hair._

_Melinda pulled back slightly, and shook her head. “Maria thinks she’s funny. Just because I fucked her when she first started too.” She made sure her voice carried so that Maria could hear her while she walked across the gym, pulling off her own clothing as she went._

_By the time Maria was climbing through the ropes, she was completely naked, and then she was kneeling over Natasha’s face, balancing herself with her hands on Natasha’s still hidden breasts._

_“I am hilarious and you know it.” Maria said with a wink before she shifted a bit impatiently, and Natasha got the idea, untangling her hand from Melinda’s hair and holding onto Maria’s hips and ass instead._

_Melinda took a moment to stretch up and kiss Maria rather sloppily over Natasha, before returning to her goal._

_“Mhm, you taste good on her, Widow.” Maria moaned, massaging Natasha’s breasts through the sports bra a bit more aggressively than strictly necessary._

_Natasha just pulled her down tighter onto her own face, burying herself into Maria’s wet folds, tracing her name, rank, and specialization over Maria’s clit, letter by letter, while Melinda worked her over. And god did Melinda work her over, her lips wrapped around Natasha’s clit while delicate fingers worked in and out of her, dragging over that spot over and over until Natasha wasn’t sure she was coherent anymore._

“Такблизко, так близко, черт возьми, я так близко!” Natasha moaned, her back arching off the bed when she came. Gingerly pulling her fingers out of herself and wiping them off on the bedding, and only hearing the beeping of the heart monitors when she realized it was matched up to her own post orgasm heartbeat.

Three quick beats followed by an uncomfortable amount of time with nothing, then three quick beats again, but before she could focus on it the nurses were around her bed, trying to poke and prod at her.

“Fuck, I’m fine!” She snarled at one them. “It’s been this way for fucking ever, get the hell away from me and let me enjoy my god damn orgasmic bliss for five minutes and it will right itself!”

Then all the nurses stopped and looked at both of them. The woman who was obviously in charge shook her head and looked like she wanted to kick them out of Medical right then.

“You were masturbating? In Medical?” She ground out.

Clint grinned and nodded. “Damn good orgasm too.” And Natasha couldn’t help the smirk that played across her lips, it was a damn good orgasm.

“I fucking hate it when you two are down here.” She muttered before rounding up the other four nurses and leaving.

“So Melinda _and_ Maria hu?” Clint asked Natasha with a raised eyebrow before his phone chirped.

“Shut up, I have a thing for women I can spar with.” Natasha muttered her response, before grabbing her own phone, knowing if that was Phil she would be getting texts soon too.

Clint snorted before checking his phone.

A few minutes later Clint turned and looked at her with a grin. “Score, your plan totally worked. Phil’s coming to spring us.”

Natasha smirked, but that was the extent of what she wanted to do right now, her heartbeat was still spazzing and she was focusing on that for the time being. When it finally evened out, she checked her phone and sure enough there was a text from Phil.

**Phil Coulson: What is wrong with your heart?**

**Natasha Romanoff: Post orgasmic arrhythmia.**

**Phil Coulson: That’s a thing?**

**Natasha Romanoff: Yep. Nothing to worry about as long as I get to lay in bed after I orgasm for a few minutes. Promise.**

**Phil Coulson: Our work relationship has officially leaped over lines it was never supposed to.**

**Natasha Romanoff: You are dating an asset, don’t give me that shit. And it was in my file if you ever bothered to read it.**

**Phil Coulson: I thought it was a joke.**

**Author's Note:**

> What Natasha says in Russian: So close, so close, fucking hell, I'm so close!


End file.
